Borgoff Marcus
Borgoff Marcus (ボルゴフ・マーカス) was a member and a leader of the Marcus Clan. His group was one of a vampire hunter beside D, hired to rescue the girl, after she was kidnapped by a Noble. Appearance From neck to wrist, a protector of thin metal on leather covers his body, but the mountain of muscles beneath is still sharply defined. His face resembles a chunk of granite that has sprouted whiskers, and he brims with an intensity that would most likely make a bear backpedal if it ran across him in the dark. The bow he carries is a savage thing, just a handy low-hanging branch that's been snapped off and strung with the gut of some beast. The quivers strapped to his flanks and his back hold simple iron rods filed to a point. He can fire these arrows five at a time, all with the accuracy of a guided missile. Borgoff uses his primitive bow to trap Mayerling. Personality Biography Borgoff is the leader of the Marcus clan and the oldest of the Marcus siblings. They meet D while in the middle of killing beasts on the Frontier who were attacking the group. Kyle throws his weapon disapprovingly from Borgoff. Kyle instantly takes to hating the hunter while Borgoof at first has a deep respect for him. This changes however, when their sister Leila is noticed by him to take to some romantic feelings toward D. He and his brothers, excluding Grove, rape her regularly. This abnormal practice gives them a strange sense of ownership over her which fuels their hatred toward D along with him being the competition in hunting Mayerling. He is killed by a pillar crushing him. His body is then devoured by the flesh-eating ants known as "mints" when Mashira commandeers it, traveling to the Claybourne States to shoot Mayerling through the heart. Powers and Abilities Borgoff uses his primitive bow to trap Mayerling with his "chaser arrow" technique---driving his foe into position where two earlier shots fall to pierce him through both shoulders. His parents may have had some skill at genetic engineering, because he can make his legs huge like a giant's but also nearly silent, or have them stick to the surface he's walking on to allow him to stand perpendicular to a wall or ceiling. He can also choose something in view of the moon and have that image cast on the clouds, though using this ability is said to take three years of his life. Personal Equipment primitive bow Crossbow Quiver Communication Device Remote Bombs Time Bomb Binoculars high-class cigar Atomic Bus Other Media Adaptations Movie and Novel Differeces No implication is made of Leila's violations committed by Kyle, Borgoff, Groveck, and Nolt. Borgoff becomes a vampire at the hands of Carmilla at the Castle of Chaythe, but in the novel he is killed by Meier when he forces him into an area with mints . Carmilla is not mentioned in the novel. Borgoff and Kyle kill Bengé , impaling him in the neck and splitting him in half. On the way to the Castle of Chaythe, Borgoff's eye is gouged out by Mashira and Kyle is butchered. At the end of the film, Borgoff is supposedly killed by Grove, while his undead body is finally destroyed when Left Hand kills Mashira devouring him. Vampire Hunter D video game Borgoff and Leila are the only two Marcus clan members in the games. Kyle, Grove, and Nolt appear as cameo role characters but they are later seen dead. Trivia *Borgoff's voice actors was Yusaku Yara in the Japanese version and MattMcKenzie in the English version Quotes * (To Kyle and Nolt) "Hey, did you ever hear the one about the owl and the squirrel? The squirrel works all summer storing away stuff for the winter; all kinds of nuts and seeds. Works real hard. Then one day, just before the first snow, he goes outside for one last look around, when all of a sudden this owl swoops down and grabs him, carries him off. Ah, what a shame' says the squirrel 'what's going to happen to all that good food?".Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Borgoff presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch Borgoff nolt.jpg|Borgoff's concept art for the 2000 movie. Borgoff marcus.jpg|OVA 2000 |undefined|link=undefined References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Sorcerer Category:Archer